


You Can't Hide Love!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Looney Tunes Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Lola tries to find Bugs, but he gets a new girlfriend!
Relationships: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) / Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony), Bugs Bunny/Lola Bunny





	You Can't Hide Love!

"Hi, Bugs!" Lola said.

"Oh, no! It's her again!" Bugs said. Then he ran away as fast as he could. He dug a deep hole ten miles into the ground and then he hid underground.

"Hi, Bugs!" Lola said. She was there, too, somehow! And she collapsed the tunnel so they were trapped!

"Oh, no!" Bugs said. Then he teleported to France because he thought Pepe Le Pew could help him escape. Maybe he could distract Lola.

"Hi, Bugs!" Lola said. Pepe was too busy with his math homework to help.

"Oh, no!" Bugs said. Then he looked at Lola and he realized he was in love and that it wasn't something he needed to escape after all. But because Bugs wasn't running anymore now Lola wasn't interested.

"Hi, Lola!" Bugs said.

"Oh, no!" Lola said. And she ran away. Then Bugs was sad. But then he got a new girlfriend and she was named Starlight Glimmer from My Little Pony.

"Hi, Bugs!" Starlight said. Bugs and Starlight kissed a lot and then Bugs made Starlight a quilt because he was good at sewing.

"What's up, doc?" Bugs said and it was their inside joke because Starlight was his doctor because she fixed his broken heart!

Starlight smiled.

The End


End file.
